


For Good Luck

by Pogniscrow



Series: Bae Jinyoung is a Werewolf! [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogniscrow/pseuds/Pogniscrow
Summary: Werewolf Bae Jinyoung is about to get married, but is confused as to why he can't see his human fiance before the ceremony.





	For Good Luck

“I still don’t understand this mortal law that forbids me to see my betrothed?” Jinyoung all but snarls into the mirror as he smooths out the creases of his jet black dress shirt. Beside him, a very resigned Minhyun continues to fix up his little brother’s attire.

“It’s not really a law, brother, Jisung told me that it’s just a fun thing mortals like to do for good luck,” he sighs as he hands Jinyoung his coat, “And stop snarling, your fangs are coming out.”

Jinyoung grunts as he gets his coat on, also in pure black, as he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s got his hair parted in the middle exposing his forehead, it’s a look he doesn’t really care for, but Daehwi seems to really like it so he elected to brave the wax to please his fiancé.

“But I haven’t seen him in a day,” he snarls causing another eyeroll from the Minhyun who has been putting up with Jinyoung’s petty tantrums all morning. He honestly doesn’t know why Daehwi suggested they even do it, knowing that Jinyoung would get riled up not being within his fiancé’s presence for no less than a minute. But Daehwi’s always been mischievous and loved to see Jinyoung all pent up and needy, so he shouldn’t be all that surprised.

“Well, now you’re getting married, just think after this you’ll get to spend every moment of everyday with each other,” Minhyun says with a smirk.

“We’d better.”

Minhyun doesn’t know if it’s Jinyoung’s wolf coming out or just Jinyoung being Jinyoung. His little brother has always been very possessive of the things he cherished. From his toys to his gnarled soccer ball, Jinyoung always made sure to keep the things he loved within his sight. This habit of his becoming all the more obvious once he met a certain human named Lee Daehwi.

And thought unions between supernaturals and mortals are rare, it was becoming more and more accepted in the laws of supernaturals. He was one of the rare cases himself, having wedded a human named Yoon Jisung, who was now tending to a much more docile Daehwi.

He sometimes envied how much more easier it would have been to be born human, without all the strong and instinctual urges raging through your system almost all the time. Like how his brother was having withdrawal syndromes from staying too far away from his fiancé.

Minhyun, too engrossed in his own pity party, doesn’t notice when his brother sneaks away from him and bolts out the door. The older werewolf only realizing his mistake once he hears the bang of the door as his brother sprints away to find Daehwi.

Jisung’s going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung is fast to track down the scent of his fiancé as he sprinted through the empty corridors of the hotel. He soon finds it a few moments later, sensing the heavy, sweet scent of his fiancé wafting merrily beyond the wooden door.

He’s about to barge in when the door opens, coming out of it a very ticked off Yoon Jisung.

“Bae Jinyoung, you march back up to your brother right now.”

Jinyoung grunts, “I’m here to see Daehwi.”

“Oh, really? Cause I thought you were dying to talk to me,” Jisung says crossing his arms against his tailored suit.

“Come on, I haven’t seen him in a day,” Jinyoung whines as he tries to force his way in, but Jisung is used to needy, frenzied wolfs having married one himself and small fry like Jinyoung wouldn’t get past him.

He completely blocks the entrance, leading Jinyoung to grunt in frustration.

“DAEHWI! I need to see my Daehwi!”

Jisung rolls his eyes as he tries desperately to pry Jinyoung away, resorting to nudging him out with his butt.

“Daehwi, you do know you’re wedding a literal five-year-old!?” he screams into the room, and Jinyoung hears the giggle that he loves and adores oh so much.

“Jisung-hyung, just let him in, there’s no need to get him grumpy before the ceremony,” comes Daehwi’s soft voice. And Jinyoung is ready to tackle Jisung out of the way from the sheer need to see Daehwi.

Jisung, with a grunt, leans away from the door, making Jinyoung fall headfirst into the carpeted room. The eldest then proceeds to kick Jinoyung’s on the shine before he’s out of the door grumbling something along the lines of “I’m destroying your brother.”

Realizing that he and Daehwi are finally alone in the same room, he bolts up and goes into the master bedroom where he sees Daehwi sitting by the vanity mirror.

He then turns around and Jinyoung stops looking around to let his eyes stay on his Daehwi. His breath catches in his throat as he sees him not only handsome in his white three piece suit, but also effortlessly beautiful in what seems to be a wedding veil that’s perched on his head.

“Wow.”

Daehwi snickers, “You like it? Woojin thought it’d be funny to give it to me as a pre-wedding present.”

“Remind me to thank him,” Jinyoung says as he continues to gawk and how ethereal his fiancé is, because Daehwi had not only decided to don a veil, he had also chosen to dye his hair a light shade of purple for the special occasion, making him look much more adorable than he already is.

When Daehwi smiled, it took less than a second for Jinyoung to run at him and wrap him in his arms.

“I missed you.”

“Jinyoung, it’s not even been a day,” Daehwi says as he strokes Jinyoung’s hair tenderly.

“It was unbearable.”

Daehwi coos at him, “For a scary werewolf you sure are needy.”

Jinyoung doesn’t even care about what Daehwi was saying—he never did—he could have been slandering his ancestors for all he cares, but he would still agree and nod and smile because it was his Daehwi.

“Only for you,” he says as he nuzzles into Daehwi’s shirt taking in the sweet scent of his beloved human.

“But you have to go, the ceremony’s about to start,” Daehwi giggles as he kisses Jinyoung’s exposed forehead.

“I don’t want to. Let’s just get married in this room.”

Daehwi brings Jinyoung up to stand as he fixes the creases on his fiancé’s shirt.

“It just a while longer then we can spend the rest of our lives together, okay?” Daehwi says placing a kiss on Jinyoung’s exposed forehead.

Jinyoung pouts and Deahwi giggles at him.

“You look so dashing with your hair like this,” he begins as he moves to touch the strands of hair that have gone astray, “But you still look like a puppy to me.”

Jinyoung clings onto Daehwi’s waist as he continues to try to glue himself in the hopes of coaxing his fiancé to forget the ceremony and spend more time with him.

“Jinyoung, it’s a few hours then you can have me for as long as you like, okay” Daehwi says, prying Jinyoung’s grabby hands away from his waist.

Knowing that he could never say no to Daehwi, he reluctantly retrieves his hands and stands upright.

“Can I have a kiss before I go?”

Daehwi pinches his cheek, “But you can’t complain anymore.”

Jinyoung nods happily before he ducks his head to take Daehwi into a deep kiss hugging him tightly as their lips moved together. Daehwi is the first to withdraw, leaning his head back and smiling at his fiancé, “That’s enough, now go before Jisung decides to murder your brother.”

Jinyoung pouts but follows, stalking out of the room with a bit more gloom than necessary. He reaches the door and is about to head out when Daehwi’s voice resonates from inside.

“Jinyoung!”

Daehwi is walking out of the bedroom, veil no longer on his head and a content smile adorning his delicate face.

“I love you!” he smiles.

Jinyoung blushes as a cascading warmth take over his body. His limbs go soft and his heart soars at the affection in Daehwi’s voice.

“I love you too,” he smiles.

Daehwi giggles, “Good, because next time you see me I won’t be Lee Daehwi,” he says causing Jinyoung to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, “I’ll be your husband.”

Jinyoung returns to his room with the biggest smile on his face. In a few moments, he was going wed the love of his life, and nothing could make him any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So Baejin in his most offensive outfit to date managed to offend me and my kin. Thankfully Daehwi is cute.
> 
> This just came to me this morning imagining Jinyoung being ultra possessive and alpha, but is putty whenever Daehwi is involved. 
> 
> It also stars Wanna One's parents, because they cute. 
> 
> It's short and sweet, but still do leave comments if you guys liked it.


End file.
